


Poison

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fuck Canon, Gen, Heroes in Crisis was a shitshow, and I'm done reading it, i reject canon and replace it with my own, i repeat: fuck canon, not to mention Jason's recation to Roy's death in the comics was bulls h i t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: Jason finds out about Roy's death.He doesn't take it well.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Because Jason's canon reaction can kiss my a s s. Fuck canon. Fuck Scott Lobdell. Fuck Tom King. Fuck 'em all.  
> I am still bitter, and I apologize for my crude language.

> _“Arsenal and Flash are… confirmed.”_

Everything became shrouded in an ocean of green and Jason felt himself consumed by unbridled and unrestrained agony.

> _Arsenal. **Confirmed.**_

His vision pulsed as he felt the pain tear him apart, bit by bit, and he screamed, back hunching over. He screamed and screamed.

> Roy Harper is dead.

Jason’s anguish tore him apart, and the hurt from Bruce’s disownment decided to make the pain _worse._ It felt like someone had tossed him into a shredder, then sloppily stitched him back up before tossing him under a mountain and ocean of pain. Waves of agony crashed down hard on his chest and Jason was powerless against it.

> Roy.

Another scream tore from his lips and Jason’s knees buckled. He unconsciously threw his arms out to catch him, and another, ripping scream passed his lips. 

> Harper.

The screams evolved into words as he shouted, “ ** _NO!_** ” His body trembled with violent tremors and the green in his vision enveloped the world. Jason pushed himself up on his feet, unaware of what he was doing, and allowed the Pit to control his actions.

> ****Is.

It just hurts _so bad_ and he doesn’t _want this to be true._ Jason wants this _agony,_ to _go away._

> Dead.

He wants to see Roy.

> He’s _gone._

His best friend.

> Arsenal.

His _brother._

> He’s part of the stars.

_The only family he’d had left._

When the green recedes, Jason sees the room he’s in completely trashed. His hands are bleeding; there’s blood on the walls and floor.

But he doesn’t care.

The pain didn’t go away like he’d hoped.

_It’s still here._

Jason let out a choked sob, the sound a pitiful thing that he immediately loathes, falling back against a wall and sliding down it. Soon, cries are regular sounds from his lips as he presses his hands to his face.

“ _What is wrong with me?!”_ he screamed into the empty room. “Why does _everyone_ I come to care about _die!?_ Why do people who get close to me suffer for it!?”

He continued to cry as a single word repeatedly came from his mouth. “ _Why, why, why, why, why.”_

Why?

Why is he such a _poison._ Why is he a _curse._ Why is he a _disease_.

Why can’t he have something good without fucking it up?

_Why?_


End file.
